tnt666fandomcom-20200213-history
Aluminous
"We are the glow, we are the light source. We are, the stars of the night." Aluminouses are the result of a human being exposed to high amounts of neon, gamma radiation and other chemical substances leading to the change of their appearance and survival adaptations. The first aluminouses were designed and mutated for defense purposes. However, the experiments failed in reason of their mission to be treated equally as normal humans. The first aluminous ever created is Naon. Biology Appearance and Behavior Appearance An Aluminous's body structure is the exact same as what a homo sapiens looks like. Just like normal humans, their average size isn't different. At about 150 years old, the aluminous will become "old". Their skin is entirely pitch-black. The veins are visible from the skin and have a strong glowing power, depending on areas where the presence of blood veins is intense. Their nails or claws are not visible to non-aluminouses. Strangely enough, their eyes look reptilian. The eyes, blood, tongue and additional hair color are fluorescent just like neon. The colors totally depend on the individual's favorite colors. If one has more than 1 favorite color, the colors will periodically change. Since the bloodstream is highly bonded to the individual's psychological passions, they can not only change their blood color, but also change hair color. The basic hair color of all aluminouses is black. Voice An individual's voice is simply a distorted or cyber-like of a normal human's voice. Extra Features Fluo-Fog This ability can be used anytime and is very useful if going to obscur areas. The aluminous can create a fluorescent, harmless smoke from their eyes. Fluo-fog grants night vision not only to themselves, but also to any nearby living organism. The night vision effect lasts about 2 hours and won't work at bright places. Tails Tails mainly come from the first ancestors of the species. Tails are an extra mutation caused by longer exposure to gamma rays. They are a symbol of power and are uncommon. If one individual does not make use of their tail, it will eventually fall off due to lack of usage. The evolutionary path of Aluminouses is extremely strict, destroying all unused body features. Sexuality Aluminouses reproduce the same way as humans do. However, they cannot breed with humans due to the deadly levels of radiation. One must take anti-radiation pills in order to do this. Just like humans, there any many sexual orientations present. (example: bisexual, pansexual, etc.) Facts Feral Aluminous is another variant of the Aluminous race. * Their endurance is more advanced than the average of normal human beings. * Immune to radiations and exposure to neon. * They are more aware of their surroundings. * Even thought their eyes glow in the dark, they are st * An aluminous's inside liquids/blood is extremely dangerous to any lifeform. If one who does not have resistance to radiation touches or ingests the inside liquids/blood, they will die in less than 5 minutes. The victim will first feel extremely weak to a point where they won't be able to move. Eventually the area where the liquid(s) touched their skin/organs will melt and poison them. After a very short amount of time, the victim dies. Gallery Category:Species